Clancy Brown
Clancy Brown (born January 5, 1959 in Urbana, Ohio) is an American film and television actor, most prominent in the DCAU for voicing Lex Luthor on , and . DCAU filmography File:Lex Luthor (JLU).png| Lex Luthor File:Lex (Brave New Metropolis).png| Alternate Lex Luthor File:Big Time.png| Big Time File:WendellMorgan.png| Wendell Morgan File:Lex Lord.png| President Lex Luthor File:Luthoriac.png| Lex Luthor/Brainiac * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part II" — Lex Luthor * "The Last Son of Krypton, Part III" — Lex Luthor * "A Little Piece of Home" — Lex Luthor * "The Way of All Flesh" — Lex Luthor * "Stolen Memories" — Lex Luthor * "The Main Man, Part I" — Lex Luthor * "My Girl" — Lex Luthor * "Blasts From the Past, Part I" - Lex Luthor * "Identity Crisis" — Lex Luthor * "Target" — Lex Luthor * "Solar Power" — Lex Luthor * "Brave New Metropolis" — Lex Luthor * "Ghost in the Machine" — Lex Luthor * "World's Finest" — Lex Luthor * "Prototype" — Lex Luthor * "A Fish Story" — Lex Luthor * "Legacy" — Lex Luthor Video games * Superman 64 - Lex Luthor * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Lex Luthor * "Betrayal" — Charlie Bigalow/Big Time * "Hicksburg" — Wendell Morgan * "Injustice For All" — Lex Luthor * "Tabula Rasa" — Lex Luthor * "Only A Dream, Part I" — Lex Luthor * "A Better World" — Lex Luthor, President Lex Luthor * "Hereafter, Part I" — Lex Luthor * "The Return" — Lex Luthor * "Clash" — Lex Luthor * "Question Authority" — Lex Luthor * "Flashpoint" — Lex Luthor * "Panic in the Sky" — Lex Luthor, Brainiac (uncredited) * "Divided We Fall" — Lex Luthor/Brainiac * "I Am Legion" — Lex Luthor * "To Another Shore" — Lex Luthor * "Dead Reckoning" — Lex Luthor * "The Great Brain Robbery" — Lex Luthor, Flash (uncredited) * "Grudge Match" — Lex Luthor * "Alive!" — Lex Luthor * "Destroyer" — Lex Luthor }} Background information Film Work With an imposing height of 6 ft 3½ in tall (1.92 m) and his characteristic deep voice, Clancy Brown is often typecast in villain roles, and has gained a cult following for playing such villains as: the immortal Kurgan in the first Highlander film; Captain Byron Hadley in The Shawshank Redemption, and Rawhide in The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension. Other memorable film roles include Viking Lofgren in the 1983 hit drama movie Bad Boys, and Career Sergeant Zim in Starship Troopers. Television Work Brown has also had many guest appearances on various television shows including Star Trek: Enterprise and ER. He also had a recent appearance on Lost as Kelvin Inman, an American officer during Desert Storm, and former baseball player (and investment scam mark) Rudy Blue on The Riches. Starring roles include John Danzinger on Earth 2 and the sinister preacher Brother Justin Crowe for HBO's Carnivàle. Other Voice Work Outside of the DCAU, Brown is probably most recognizable as the voice of restaurant owner Eugene H. Krabs on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob Squarepants. Other animated roles include Raiden in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm; various dragons in Spyro the Dragon; the aggressive alien villain Gorrath in Megas XLR; and the Viking chieftain Hakon and his stuntman descendant Wolf on Disney's Gargoyles. He has also lent his distinctive voice to a number of video game characters, including the corrupt Baron Praxis in the video game Jak II, the psychopathic Doctor Neo Cortex and destructive Uka Uka in a number of the Crash Bandicoot video games (until he was replaced by Lex Lang and Alex Fernandez/John DiMaggio), and conniving alderman Richard Hughes in Saints Row. Brown was also the voice of Thrall in the canceled video game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans and Savage Oppress in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. Notes * Clancy Brown originally auditioned for the part of Superman on which ended up going to Tim Daly. * For a number of non-DCAU productions, Brown reprised his role as Lex Luthor in the last season opener of the series The Batman, the movie adaption Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, the series Batman: The Brave and the Bold (as the evil genius/maniac Rohtul), and several video games. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series|List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice|List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice]] * List of live-action crossovers External links * * Clancy Brown at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Video game voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors